


Worth the Wait

by lies_d



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lies_d/pseuds/lies_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine is an old woman now, and Viago doesn't give a damn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsanityRule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityRule/gifts).



It had been years. Decades - nearly a century. Nursing his broken heart, Viago couldn't bring himself to touch another woman the way he'd longed to touch his dear, sweet Katherine. Even when he touched himself (which he did infrequently, and with no small amount of shame) he did so thinking of her.

They had been waiting for their wedding night. She was that kind of girl, and he was the kind of man who admired that kind of girl. He'd even written to an unholy priest in Wellington who had agreed to marry them on the next dark moon. He had a ring. He'd wanted to surprise her.

He'd been waiting all these years.

~~~

"Katherine?"

He showed up floating at her window, and he was the same, exactly the same as the day they met and the day she left. Same sweet smile. Same fluttery wave. Same look on his face - guileless and hopeful and a little bit dopey. Like a puppy, he was impossibly endearing.

"Katherine, my darling, please invite me in."

So she did.

They embraced. They talked. She had so many questions. He answered them late into the night, then asked her one single question in return. When she said yes, he turned her into the vampire.

That... took some getting used to. It always does. But she adapted faster than most - she turned into a bat on her very first try, and flew almost effortlessly.

"You took to the sky like and angel," Viago told her. "My dark angel."

She had thought she was long past the ability to enjoy such honeyed compliments, but she was wrong. Coming from Viago's mouth they were sweet music.

"Viago, my love. Won't you come to my bed with me?" She beckoned one night. She'd been a vampire for nearly a week, and he'd been nothing but a perfect gentleman.

"Katherine, my sweet, are you sure?" The smile on his face was ever hopeful, and ever full of trepidation.

"There's nothing else to wait for now, is there?" She told him, and led him by the hand.

~~~

They broke her bed. They put dents in the walls and ceiling.

While Viago lay dazed in the wreckage, Katherine had to answer the telephone to reassure her neighbours that she had only dropped some pots, or else they would have sent the paramedics to knock down her door.

~~~

Nobody ever asked them about that part of their relationship of course. Deacon and Vladislav knew - Viago still lived with them, and they weren't deaf. Nick knew because Viago now periodically asked him to help patch the drywall in his bedroom. Even Stu and his pack knew. They could smell it, first thing in the door. To everybody else, it was written clearly on his face; his stupidly, drunkenly, openly besotted face.

They weren't technically alive, but somehow they managed a happily ever after. 


End file.
